Aiming For Sasuke
by hankpym
Summary: Tired of their constant arguing over a certain Uchiha boy, best friend duo Temari and Tenten propose a bet to Ino, Sakura, and Karin: One of them must win Sasuke's heart by Spring break, and the two losers will never be allowed to speak to Sasuke again. The three 'Sasuke Stalkers' agree-but what lies at stake when an innocent bet gets out of hand? -High School AU-


**a/n:** I've probably written and re-written this story about a hundred times but finally, it's back again, and even better than before...here is, Aiming for Sasuke, volume 3, updated and revised edition! Further notes at the end, it's best to read them...

_disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto, or any other characters you may recognise.

* * *

Namikaze Tenten released a long sigh, her breath cutting through the breezy Winter air. It couldn't have been any later than nine, but she left her watch at home so she couldn't say for certain. She glanced at the three girls standing some distance away from the bench she sat at, growing more agitated as she watched the scene play out before her.

Three voices shouted back and forth, overlapping one another, as three heads bobbed this way and that-fingers were pointing, arms were crossed, fists were raised. This was going to get violent soon, as it always eventually got, and Tenten didn't have the will to want to stop it. She was tired of stopping it. She wanted the three to beat each other into bloody pulps until they could no longer move, and were left on the floor, barely brea-

She was broken from her negative thoughts with an elbow to her ribs, and she silently thanked Sabaku Temari- she hated thinking that way, especially towards her friends.

"We should step in."

Tenten glanced over and saw that Temari was looking at her expectantly. Temari _could _have just stepped in herself rather than fixing Tenten with such a hard glare, but the brunette said nothing about it. She only nodded, looking between the three girls. She watched patiently, waiting for the exact moment to lunge out. Haruno Sakura's fists were balled up and she was getting visibly angrier- her knuckles were beginning to go white.

"Oi!" Tenten jumped from her spot, rushing towards the three and stepping in between them, putting her hand up to protect Karin as Sakura launched a fist right at her face. _Thank God for Jiujutsu_, Tenten thought as she lowered Sakura's hand, squeezing the girl's fist in attempt to calm her. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Looks like they're fighting," Temari announced as she pushed through the crowd of people that began to surround the girls. "What more to expect from a bunch of silly freshmen-"

"Don't act like you're so much older!" Ino said, crossing her arms, "you've just turned 16 yourself!"

Tenten shook her head, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, as she released Sakura's hand in favour of placing it on Ino's shoulder. "But you forget, dear Ino, that Temari is a junior, now. That's a whole other mental wave, you see? She's more advanced than us children."

Karin rolled her eyes and turned to leave-she didn't need this from those two and their older friends. Ino and Sakura loved to act like they were so much better than the other freshmen just because they had friends in the upper grade- Karin didn't care about that, and she didn't care about them. She began to walk away, but was yanked back by the collar of her uniform tie, nearly choking in the process.

"Not so fast, four eyes," Temari quipped as she turned Karin around to face them once more. "What were you fools even fighting about in the first place?"

Ino sighed a tired sigh, pushing her long blonde fringe behind her ears. Tenten and Temari both turned to her, staring at her as they awaited a response from one of the three. "Well, you know how girls are, we're a catty sort and-"

"Please don't group the entire gender with your foolish antics," Temari cut her off, throwing an arm around Tenten. "Us two never fight so badly, and we barely even argue either. Stop bullshitting, what were you arguing about?"

Tenten looked around at the faces of the three: Sakura trying to avoid her gaze, Karin rolling her eyes, and Ino looking down, ashamed. Something clicked in the sophomore's mind, then, and she sighed, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"Fucking Sasuke Uchiha! OF motherfucking course- it's always Sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten allowed herself to shout, but quickly calmed down. "Forgive the outburst but- _really_, guys? He doesn't give any of you the time of day, and yet you sit here and squabble over him. For what? I try to understand it but, I really don't get it."

Karin shot a glare, shaking her head slightly in exasperation. "It's because he's hot, dumbass."

"Don't call Tenten a dumbass, you!" Ino said, shoving Karin slightly out of protection of her good friend. She then turned to the person in question, giving her a smile. "The reason you don't get it, dear Tennie-bear, is because you haven't been in love."

Tenten raised her eyebrow, her left eye twitching slightly, but decided it was best to just ignore that. "And you, Sakura, what do you see in him?" Maybe her words could convince the pink-haired girl, the one with the most common sense of the three.

"E-eh? Well, I know it sounds sappy but, I'm as much in love with Sasuke as Ino is," Sakura admitted. "I know he hates us but part of me just can't help it, Tenten-chan...he's so _cool_!"

Tenten slapped her forehead and sighed, this was a hopeless cause. She didn't care anymore. They could fight and die for Sasuke all they wanted. She turned to walk away, going off to go to class early instead of having to deal with this. Before she could get anywhere, she was grabbed by her tie, just as Karin had been a few minutes before.

"Actually, don't go just yet, Tenten. I've thought of something that will finally settle this once and for all," Temari said, a smile forming on her face. This wasn't one of her loving smiles, those were only reserved for her brothers, or Shikamaru, and even Tenten, during rare times. There was something sinister behind this smile. "I want to propose a little bet for the three of you."

"A bet?" The competitiveness in Sakura overshadowed her better judgement and she listened with interest. Everything was more fun as a competition, she decided.

Temari nodded, fixing Sakura with a secret smile. "That's right, my dear, stupid, Sakura, a bet. You see, the entire school knows about you three and your little obsession with that douchebag Uchiha. It's sad really, how much people talk about others when they have nothing better to do." She sighed, putting a hand to her heart.

"And you three are talked about a lot- it's the juiciest gossip in the entire school, you see. So I've been thinking- how about we do this. Whoever wins Sasuke's heart- or at least forms the strongest bond with him- by spring break wins."

Karin raised an eyebrow, still not very impressed. "And what do we win?"

Temari shot her with an incredulous stare, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're kidding me, right? You win Sasuke's love! If you love him as much as you say you do, that should be enough for you!" She rolled her eyes, mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid freshmen'. "As for the loser…..uh, Tenten, drumroll please."

"B-bum, da tsk…..bum," Tenten said, monotonously. Temari rolled her eyes, but took this as a cue to continue with her dramatics.

"...WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO SASUKE AGAIN!" She shouted so loudly that some people in the surrounding area began to look at her strangely. "That means removing him from Facebook, unfollowing him on Twitter, Tumblr, AND Pinterest, and deleting his number from your phones- though, I _highly _doubt any of you have that."

Tenten waited for any of the three to respond-she was actually extremely interested in how this would play out. That was odd, considering she didn't care much about Sasuke to give thought about his love life, but she wondered how her friends would react to not being able to speak to him anymore. This would be good for them, she decided quickly, so maybe they could stop wasting time on him and realise that there were muchbetter fish in the sea.

Like Sasuke's cute older brother, for example.

"I'm in," Ino said first, pumping a fist in the air. "I won't lose to either of you, you got that? Sakura, I'll be going all out, you should, too."

Sakura sighed, staring at her longtime best friend. Ino and Sakura first became friends nearly ten years ago, and were practically inseparable since. "Ino…"

"I mean it, Billboard brow," Ino smiled at her friend, no malice in her tone despite the taunt, "you've caught up to me, now. You're no longer the shy little girl I knew you to be in elementary school. Sakura...you've really blossomed, into a beautiful flower. You're a cosmos, now."

Karin rolled her eyes at the display, pretending to gag. "Don't make me choke."

"As a cosmos and a sunflower," Ino said as she turned away from Sakura, glaring at Karin instead, "we will stomp out this weed!"

* * *

further a/n: Do you want to know where I got the inspiration for this story, nearly 3 years ago? Some of you may recognise the name...

I forgot which one it started with but in some of the more recent Naruto games, when you pick your characters, depending on who you pick they will have team names. For example, if you pick Hinata, with your support partners being Kiba and Shino, the team name will be Team Kurenai. my personal favourite is if you pick Sai and have Sasuke as your support, or vice versa, your team name would be 'All Boys'. Now if you pick any combination of Ino, Karin, and Sakura your team is..._Aiming For Sasuke_. Neat, huh?

Though this is about Ino, Sakura, and Karin trying to win Sasuke's heart-Tenten plays a large factor of the story as one of the moderators of the bet, the story's narrator (well, it's third person, but a lot of it is from her point of view), and someone with a secret crush on Sasuke's older brother.

**Reviews are always a gift!** Also- _**you could be rewarded for leaving one**_! While I try to get back into the gear of writing Naruto fics, I will be taking some one-shot requests! They will be AU or canon, it's the requester's choice. If you give me a prompt, there's a high chance I'll do the request (though I do have a right to turn down any, and the request may be of higher quality if it stars a character/pairing that I like, rather than something I don't enjoy). So, read this and if you like my writing, then tell me you want a request either in a review or in a PM and we can discuss it further! (If you leave your review anonymously then, just detail what prompt you want in the review)


End file.
